la hermana de django
by angela marie fenton
Summary: django tiene una hermana de la edad de frida llamada Hotaru quien es ayuda a django con un plan malevolo para derotar a manny
1. el plan

Capitulo 1 : el plan

Ciudad Milagro, un lugar lleno de crimen e infamia, ciudad conocida por sus ciudadanos, héroes, y antihéroes. Pero principalmente por sus villanos. Muchos de ellos han logrado poner a la ciudad en caos y pánico y son muy conocidos por ser peligrosos y mortales Algunos de ellos como "el Oso", "guajolota", "la mafia mostacho" y otros se dedican al crimen para saciar su sed de ambición y dinero. Otros son conocidos por sus asombrosos poderes y por el daño que pueden ocasionar la ciudad como la malvada "Sartana de los muertos", "El mal verde", "el Dr. Chipotle padre" y otros. Pero los más peligrosos, son aquellos que tienen un solo objetivo para usar el mal…"venganza". La historia comienza con una tormentosa noche en la ciudad Milagro, una buena oportunidad para leer un libro en el calor de una fogata o disfrutar de una película de terror como acostumbraban en la residencia Suárez, o bien, pasar toda la santa noche pegado a la televisión viendo televisión como lo hacia cierto moreno de 14 años en la "Casa del macho" hogar de la familia Rivera. Pero cierto villano que descasaba en la guardia de sartana de los muertos era mas ni menos que django de los muertos nieto de la malvada villana el chico pensaba una forma de destruir al tigre pero nada en es momento apreció una chica esqueleto casi de las misma estatura que el

_ hola hermano

_hotaru que haces aquí

_ vengo ayudarte con tu plan hermanito

_ no necesito ayuda de una niña vete

_ si no me dejas ayudar le diré a mama

_esta bien puedes ayudar

- bien tengo una idea

_ haber dime

_por que no lo llevas al bosque de las almas seria perfecto por que al entrar nadie sale y ahí puede morir sin ninguna posibilidad de salir solo si vende su alma a alguien ahí es donde tu entras le dices que los sacaras a cambio de su alma

_buena idea hermanita

_gracias me encargare de todo

Y can ese malévolo plan django y su hermana van a descansar para poner lo en marcha al día siguiente

_ prepárate rivera por muy pronto dejaras de existir

Continuara


	2. la nueva a alumna

Capitulo 2 : la nueva alumna

Era una mañana tranquila en ciudad milagro todos los chicos se dirigían ala escuela leone para sus habituales clases aquellas que eran aburridas y que prefieres perderte en un bosque tenebroso eso es lo que pesaban 2 chicos aquellos qu le hacían bramas a todos si es Manny rivera y Frida Suarez en estos momentos ambos se encontrban en la clase de geografía

_muy bien alumnos quiero que me busquen de tarea que es la aurora boreal y el Himalaya para mañana

Todos los chicos se enojaron y se pusieron tristes

_ no puede ser tarea ahora que ire al campamento

_Manny tranquilo nada pude se peor

_ creo que tienes razón Frida

_ bueno chicos hoy tendremos una nueva alumna

Una chica muy bonita apareció tenía el pelo color purpura y sus ojos eran del mismo color su pelo le llegaba asta el cuello tenia la edad de 14 años

_ mucho gusto yo soy hotaru sotome es un placer conocerlos

_ muy bien siéntate atrás de rivera

La chica obedeció pero a pasar por el lugar de Manny la chica se sonrojo un poco al sentarse la chica solo se le quedaba mirando al chico era raro pero que le pasaba nunca se había sentido así es lo que pensaba la chica

El momento mas esperado la hora del descanso todos salieron de sus salones incluyendo a Manny y Frida que habían salido tomados de la mano ante este acto hotaru comenzó a sentirse rara sentía un gran enojo asi que en ese momento le pregunto a una chica que pasaba por ahí

_quienes son ellos

_ bueno el es Manny rivera el chico mas guapo de la escuela y ella es Frida su novia

_ su novia

_ si

Hotaru solo los veía como se besaban o se abrazaban era raro pero cada vez que los veía se enojaba mas Las clases habían terminado todos se dirigieron al la plaza de la ciudad milagro ya que como cada viernes había un concierto todos participaban hotauro subió y empezó a cantar una canción llamada Better In Time

It's been the longest winter without you  
>I didn't know where to turn to<br>See, somehow I can't forget you  
>After all that we've been through<p>

Going, coming  
>Thought I heard a knock<br>Who's there? No one  
>Thinking that I deserved it<br>Now I realize that I really didn't know  
>If you didn't notice, you mean everything<br>Quickly I'm learning, to love again  
>All I know is, Imma be okay<p>

Thought I couldnt live without you  
>It's gonna hurt when it heals too (oh yeah)<br>It'll all get better in time  
>Even though I really love you<br>I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to (ooh ooh)  
>It'll all get better in time<p>

I couldn't turn on the TV  
>without something there to remind me<br>It wasn't all that easy  
>to just put aside your feelings<p>

If I'm dreaming  
>Don't wanna laugh, hurt my feelings<p>

But that's the path, I believe in  
>And I know that, time will heal it<br>If you didn't notice boy you mean everything  
>Quickly I'm learning, to love again<br>All I know is, I'm gon' be okay

Thought I couldn't live without you  
>It's gonna hurt when it heals too (oh yeah)<br>It'll all get better in time  
>Even though I really love you<br>I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to (ooh ooh)  
>It'll all get better in time<p>

Since there's no more you and me (no more you and me)  
>It's time I let you go so I can be free<br>And live my life how it should be  
>No matter how hard it is, I'll be fine without you<br>Yes, I will

Thought I couldn't live without you  
>It's gonna hurt when it heals too (oh oh oh)<br>It'll all get better in time (oh oh ooh)  
>Even though I really love you (you)<br>I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to (yes, I do)  
>It'll all get better in time (oh oh yeah)<p>

Thought I couldn't live without you  
>It's gonna hurt when it heals too (yeah ah yeah)<br>It'll all get better in time (ooh ooh oh)  
>Even though I really love you<br>I'm gonna smile 'cause I deserve to (ooh ooh, yes)  
>It'll all get better in time<p>

Después de ella le toco a Frida quien había tocado la canción llamada about you now

Maybe I'm wrong

You decide

Shoulda been strong

Yet I lied

Nobody gets me like you

Couldn't keep hold of you then

How could I know what you meant

There was no friend to compare to

There's a mountain between us

But there's one thing I'm sure of

That I know how I feel about you

[Chorus]

Can we bring yesterday back around

Cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb I was wrong

I've let you down

But I know how I feel about you now

I'll bet it takes one more chance

Don't let our next kiss be our last

I'm outta my mind just to show you

I know everything changes

I don't care where it takes us

Cause I know how I feel about you

Can we bring yesterday back around

Cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb I was wrong

I've let you down

But I know how I feel about you now

Not a day passed me by

Not a day passed me by

When I don't think about you

And no moving on

Cause I know you're the one

And I can't be without you

Can we bring yesterday back around

Cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb I was wrong

I've let you down

But I know how I feel about you now

Can we bring yesterday back around

Cause I know how I feel about you now

I was dumb I was wrong

I've let you down

But I know how I feel about you now

And I know how I feel about you now

Yea I know how I feel about you now

Todos aplaudieron la ganadora había sidi Frida hotaru se enojo y se direigio asus casa ahorra tenia una rival no solo en canto si no también en el amor auque ella no se decueta ella esta enamorada de Manny muy pronto seria el fin de ellos pero quien sabe que podía pasar talvez algo que la pequeña villana esquelética cambiara de opinión o tal vez no

Continuara ….


	3. un viaje romantico

Capitulo 3 : un viaje romántico

Era una tarde muy tranquila en ciudad milagro después de clases Manny y Frida se dirigían al aeropuerto de ciudad milagro ya que todo la escuela se había ganado un viaje a Italia por 6 semanas todos los chicos estaban felices ya que por 6 semanas estarían libres de padres

_ vamos a Italia por 6 semanas será genial no Manny

_ si 6 semanas sin que nuestros padres nos digan que hacer libertad

_ bueno no tanto ya que los maestros van estar ahí

_ no te preocupes Frida Italia es un lugar maravilloso

Ambos chicos subieron al avión todos estaban emocionados en ese momento Frida estaba escuchando música por su mp3 estaba escuchando la canción de victoria justice make it shin

Mientras cantaba dicha canción todos incluyendo a Manny se habían que dado dormidos ya que erra las 12 de la noche

Here I am

Once again

Felling lost but now and then

I breath it in

To let it go

And you don't know where you are now

Or what it would come to

If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how

You bust in the moment

You disappear

(Chorus)

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dream in action

Your never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if your living

Your imagination

Tomorrow you'll

Be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine

(Shine)

Reaching high

Felling low

I'm holding on but letting go

I'd like to shine

I'll shine for you

And it's time to show the world how

It's a little bit closer

As long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now

As long as you feel it inside you know

(Chorus)

Every one can tell you how

When it's all said and done

(Oh woah oh)

And harder times will change your mind

And make you want to run

(Oh woah oh)

But you want it

And you need it

Like you need to breath the air

If they doubt you

Just believe it

That's enough to get you there

(Chorus)

Muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un esqueleto malvado planeando su venganza mientras tonto el avión despegaba todos los chicos bajaron todos se unieron con un turista que les mostro todos los lugares de Italia al terminar todos lo chicos se dirigieron a distintos lugares por ultimo los chicos se dirigieron ala playa era de noche el lugar se había desalojado solo quedaban Manny y Frida ambos se habían quedado ya que tendrían una cita una que el padre de Frida no arruinara la cita seria en la playa una hermosa cena una cena en la playa con un músico que toca el violín algo muy romántico y la mesa estaba rodeada con pétalos de rosas rojas atrás había un enorme cartel que decía No pienses que te amo porque te amo más de lo que piensas con globos alrededor muy hermoso en la mese había unos chocolates que decían te amo también había otro cartel con un hermoso poema si tu eres mi vida y todo lo, demás en este mundo . Entonces nunca te dejaría .Si quererte tiene que ser para toda la vida. Entonces te voy a querer para siempre. Solo quiero que tú me quieras, quiero que me ames como yo a ti. Mi chiquita preciosa, si eso tiene precio no importa. Yo lo pagaría con mi amor y con mi vida por que te quiero mucho mi AMOR, entonces te digo algo. Yo por ti te traería hasta la misma luna, yo por ti construiría una torre de inmensa arena. Para saber que somos uno para el otro. Eres lo mejor que me haya. Pasado, te quiero mucho .entiendo que en la vida hay muchas piedras pero con tu ayuda podemos sacarlas del camino mi amor, se que todo es imposible. Que avancemos en la vida. Pero juntos podemos vencer esos obstáculos .solo te pido una solo oportunidad mi vida. Porque sin ti aquí a mi lado, todo se me hace difícil. Tu eres el aire que despido mi amor, tu eres mi vida. y ahora solo te pido ,lo pide todo preso en una jaula . UNA SOLO OPORTUNIDAD para vivir y seguir a tu lado mi amor. Te QUIERO la cena había salido perfecta y mas cuando ambos unieron sus labios en un beso

Continuar


End file.
